Beta Land/Super Mario World
*Dinosaur Land was originally styled like Super Mario Bros. 3's kingdoms, featuring things such as Toad Houses and Mario Bros. 3-style Fortresses. *The game originally had the subtitle "Super Mario Bros. 4." *Goombas were once able to be stomped and even once looked like the normal Goombas of every other game. Koopa Troopas could also walk on all fours and normal Piranha Plants and Venus Fire Traps appeared. *The Super Leaf and Raccoon Mario were originally intended for the game, along with yellow versions of many things such as mushrooms and Big Boo. *There were many levels that did not appear in the final game, which also didn't get names before development of them stopped. *There was originally a Red Switch Palace to the left of Valley of Bowser 3, which is an empty level now. Using the secret exit of Valley of Bowser 3 will lead Mario to this switch palace, but Valley of Bowser 3 has no secret exit and there's no path for Mario to walk on. Trying to use the "secret exit" will glitch the game into an endless Bonus Game. *One of the unused levels is called 0x30200, but is nicknamed Test because it is a short plain with "TEST" spelled in turn blocks in the sky. An arrow points into a small hole at the end, and Mario will die if he falls into it. If he slides down the side of the first T or walks to the end of the level, he will get a green mushroom, but can only get one of them, leaving the other to not give anything. There are over 60 copies of this level with no changes in the game's code. *Another unused level is 0x313E5, which actually appears three times in the code, once at level number 0x15 (the in-game copy), once at 0x16 (a duplicate), and once at 0x17. 0x17's version is called #2 MORTON'S PLAINS and has a garbled background. This name is also attached to one of the many copies of Test.9. Another one is 0x382C3. This one is a test for a special kind of slope that fixes a bug in the code, having a garbled background like 0x17.10. Another is 0x302BD, containing the mushroom scales from Butter Bridge 1, albeit not working right. It also contains Mario Bros. 3-style Piranha Plants, although their graphics are glitched, replacing their stem with a dead fish. *Another is 0x30338, a long hall with doors leading to each of the game's bosses, except The Big Boo. The doors are out of order from their appearance in the game. *Another is 0x304EB and 0x30464, a short, glitchy underground level, testing a falling layer 2 effect, which is also used at the end of Chocolate Secret. *Another is 0x3059C, a small room with two stone cubes, two Hot Heads, and two Li'l Sparkies, possibly testing these enemies' data. *Another is 0x305AB and 0x30701, an early version of #6 Wendy's Castle that differs little from the final version. *Another is 0x3073D, an area with a pipe and a long stretch of ground. The music implies that it was supposed to become an underwater stage. *Another is 0x30875, which is similar to the exit of a Ghost House, but not the same. *Another is 0x38218, a totally empty level, obviously having the title of the smallest level in the game. *Another is 0x38260, another unused Ghost House exit. This one has some clouds, but the gate's tape is far away from the gate itself. *Another is 0x38281, which is a black void with three floating bushes. *Another is 0x30584, a castle level with a pipe adjacent to a large hole. This level is actually 5.5 times longer than the part that's accessible. *There are three unused graphics tilesets, two for objects and one for sprites, one of which can be used to mostly fix the garbled backgrounds of the unused levels. The first tileset is called Switch Palace 2, but is full of glitchy objects. The second one is called Underground 3, combining the rocky foreground of cave and underwater levels with a background file that makes the trees for Yoshi's Island 2 and the Forest of Illusion, the plains background for Donut Plains, the sky background, and the mountain background from Yoshi's Island 3, 4, and Chocolate Island. The third one is simply called "Not Used" and combines two generic graphics files, one with the data for Chargin' Chucks and the Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro. and one that's used for foreground graphics such as pipes, cement blocks, ! Blocks, and Bullet Bill cannons. *A grassy platform used only in a beta level that can act like the flying platforms of Forest Secret Area (without vertical moment) or the floating platforms of Yoshi's Island 3. *The "Swooper Death Bat Ceiling" is an object found in the code that generates a cloud of Swoopers with blue palettes. One of their animation frames is incorrect since they were scrapped early in development, looking like half a glass block next to half a Spike Top. They also lack correct sound effects. *Another object found in the code is a golden mushroom with wings that floats along and follows the trajectory of a P Balloon, which gives one extra life upon collection. *A coin similar to the golden mushroom can also be found, worth 5 coins. *The Mario Bros. 3 Piranha Plant can be found, but since it was not finished, its stem is a jumping Cheep-Cheep frame. *A flying key can also be found, which hurts Mario but can be eaten and spat out by Yoshi, turning it into a normal key. *There are doors that can only be entered by Mario if he hasn't used a mushroom, and if the door is in mid-air, Yoshi must be used to get in. *There are many types of Turn Blocks. There's a Turn Block that never stops turning, an empty Turn Block that becomes a Used Block when hit, and Turn Blocks that act like the Wooden Blocks of Super Mario Bros. 3. When hit from the side, the Wooden Block-style Turn Block becomes a brown P-Switch due to graphical failure and one version of it releases a Feather. Another Turn Block that acts like a cement block can be found. *A Prize Block can be found with a Koopa Troopa inside, which is inside its shell when first released from the block. *There is also a cage that would be used on an autoscrolling level, in which Mario would be held and have to dodge obstacles. *An invisible object can be found that would initiate a level with both horizontal and vertical components, which is impossible in the final game. *The Skull Raft from Vanilla Dome 3 has a harder-to-use version in the code. *A purple coin is in the code that acts the same as the blue coins. *The No-Yoshi level intro from special levels can be used in any level with the same effect, but castle or Ghost House fronts would be replaced by a "don't" sign with a Yoshi on it (red circle with a line through it). *Dino Rhinos were possibly originally able to breathe fire like their smaller counterparts, as sprites for breathing can be found in the code. *Hidden Blocks were originally in the game, but were scrapped. *There are also unused beta levels which play the final battle music. *The game was originally intended to have translucency effects in some levels. *There were also some unused map screen sprites, including a Lakitu which circled around Mario's head (in the overworld only), a blue jay that did the same as the Lakitu, except able to follow Mario into submaps (except Vanilla Dome), an animated piranha plant, and a Koopaling that doesn't look like any of the existing Koopalings that could force Mario to enter a level like the Hand Traps of Super Mario Bros. 3. The Koopaling was not finished, and cannot bring Mario to any level except the endless Bonus Game known as Level 0. Three copies of the sprite were used in the game, but do not appear visible in the overworld.